Talk:Ashe/@comment-24636938-20140726141554/@comment-25214281-20140731191810
Actually, I encountered one...and only one...successful Ashe jungler in all my years of playing this game (my first account was opened when the game was still in public beta back in late 2009/early 2010). The game I met her in was played in 2013, long before quill coat was even a rumor in Riot's eyes; and that Ashe kicked Ashe (no pun intended, I was playing our Ashe as an ADC) all over the map. It was the weirdest thing. Her starting spells didn't seem to make any sense, and since two champions had smite (the other being Lee Sin) I was certain their Ashe had simply forgotten to change her summoner spells from a previous game. When the game started with Lee soloing bot, and the Sona we were expecting was supporting a duo top-lane, the presumption was we had somehow been matched against the dumbest noobs and were lined up for an easy win. This beleif was further enforced when her team did nothing but farm under towers which prevented any kills from being made on either side by the 3 minute mark. At this point a ward then caught what looked like the dumbest thing of all - their Ashe (who we had not seen all game) and Lee Sin invaded our jungle, Lee smited Red before engaging it, then walked off to let Ashe take it with her smite at which point she recalled while Lee returned to solo bot. We didn't see Ashe again after that, and presumed she may have disconnected. Thier Lee Sin was now soloing bot, and I'd gotten first blood and an additional 2 kills off him. We were now at 6 min, winning by 7-1, with both myself and our Fizz getting ahead. So the plan was for our jungle to gank bot, takedown the tower, and then lets all run up top where both sides had been playing farmville with each other the whole game. That's not exactly what happened.... What happened was more like, the bot-lane gank started going as intended. Since we were 2v1 a Lee Sin whose build consisted of mostly cheap health and a sight stone, we felt relatively safe having our jungle simply tank the tower while the 3 of us took thier tower hugging noob Lee out of our game. Then out of the brush comes their Ashe, who everyone thought had disconnected, with dual buffs. Her build consisted of a Phage (which at the time was a slowing item leading to Frozen Mallet), Spirit of the Lizard Elder, two Vampiric Scepters, and a sight stone. The next thing we knew, 6 wards (3 from thier Ashe and 3 from their Lee Sin) had deployed, the Support Lee (with no damage or armor) had somehow escaped our gank matrix style, and their Ashe with the weird looking build had killed all three of us. No problem we are still winning by 7-4, only 7 minutes in, and I was ahead of her by first blood minus what ever gold she got for shutting me down. The next surprise came when our 4-0 fizz tried to make his 5th kill on their Ahri. Again, their Jungle Ashe with a wierd build shows up, having now built one of her vampirics into a zeke's herald, and shuts down our Fizz as Ahri escapes. Our jungle tried to save him, but instead their Lee Sin join in and our jungle dies to the weird Ashe. Then the weird jungle Ashe appears to interupt an attempted gank of top, resulting in her getting 4 more kills. And now we are loosing 8-10, and the weird ashe is 9-0 with Frozen Mallet, Spirit of the Lizard Elder, Zeke's, a Blood Thirster, a Sight Stone, Boots of Swiftness....and not a single attack speed or armor shread item. This non-sense of the weird Ashe appearing out of nowhere continued for the remained fo the game, until we surrendered a 10-25 game to a weird looking Ashe who ended with a KDA of 19-1-8. After the match, thier Ashe and Lee immediatly left together without saying a word. As the remaining 7 players discussed how this had been the strangest comeback they had ever played.